Her Mystic Boyfriend
by Wahmenitu
Summary: It wasn't something she thought about every day. Which is maybe why it shocked her so much every time she witnessed it. It wasn't as if people asked her often if her boyfriend happened to be the most powerful fighter on Earth. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **So I started watching Dragon Ball Z again...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

_mystic_

It wasn't something she thought about every day. Which is maybe why it shocked her so much every time she witnessed it.

It wasn't as if people asked her often if her boyfriend happened to be the most powerful fighter on Earth.

Trying to fuse the adorable, dorky boy in her mind with the Gold Fighter who defeated Cell, who fought androids and Buu and whatever aliens decided to attack Earth that month was hard. But they were the same. Gohan was easily the one who startled her the most with his power ups. (It also might have had to do with the fact that Trunks and Goten loved to show off their Super Saiyan forms, while Vegeta and Goku ascended rather often for the most mundane of reasons.)

And yet here they were, Saiyaman and his companion Saiyagirl, standing in the middle of a destroyed street with... well, with what looked like the bottom half of a monster stomping around. Why it was only the bottom half was beyond her but-

"Videl! Move!" it was rare his voice was so serious, so commanding, so unlike the stuttering awkward tone she was used to that she obeyed on instinct. Videl dove and rolled, pushing herself into the air as she came out of her crouch in time to see the tail of the beast on the cracked pavement, exactly where she'd just been standing, and Gohan's sunglasses on the ground.

"All right... you wanna play it like that? Let's do it." cold fury had replaced the normally cheerful expression on Gohan's face, and she felt a strange emotion take over her body.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted, the white aura of his mystic power surrounding him, the turban being blown from his head as he vanished in a blur. She hadn't trained nearly enough to keep up with the speed at which Gohan and the majority of the Z fighters fought. She was trying so hard to keep up with his movements and see what was happening that she barely managed to catch what he was saying to her.

"He's vulnerable right after he attacks!" he called

Yeah. Like she could use that. Another part of dating Gohan and thus being drawn into his life, she had to come to terms with the fact that there were some battles that she just could not fight. She wasn't a Saiyan. She wasn't even half Saiyan. She was a human, and as such, she had to stand aside and shift from one foot to the other in anxiety as she waited for her boyfriend to reappear long enough to catch sight of him.

She knew it was over when the bottom half of the monster began to fall, but where was-

"This isn't over." his voice came from behind her, and she jerked, turning to look up at Gohan as he watched the bottom half of the monster fall and just... vanish. "Come on... we have a few people to talk to..." he slid his arm around her waist and shot into the air, brows drawn down in a serious expression.

It occurred to her that maybe she should be annoyed. After all, she could fly now, too! But as he picked up speed she realized he was in a hurry. She'd never have been able to keep up with him at this pace.

So yeah, it still shocked her to see Gohan power up like that. It was rare he ever needed to, and he almost never _wanted _to. She would forget maybe, sometimes, if she didn't hear the other Z Fighters talking about it so often. Something about him having limitless potential unlocked by Old Kai. It was still hard to wrap her head around sometimes...

On the way to Capsule Corp, she tried to pinpoint the emotion that had run through her the moment she saw Gohan transform, the emotion that was still running through her now.

It was with fury and embarrassment that Videl finally realized that, god dammit, she was turned on!

_mystic_

**Author's Note: **Man you know I couldn't resist it. Got this idea while watching Wrath of Dragons. But seriously, I love Gohan. I love Goku, of course I do, but I just wonder how the series would have went if they HAD replaced Goku with Gohan as the main character like they had originally planned. As always, reviews and likes are appreciated greatly! I haven't written anything in a very long time, so I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
